


no homo though, right?

by Anonymous



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: joe and ben have a good time.





	no homo though, right?

**Author's Note:**

> i'll let you know i can't write smut so I'm really, really sorry if this is too bad (which it'll probably be).  
> based on a tweet i saw.

joe groaned against the other's lips as he was pushed into the bedroom, his fingers tangled in ben's hair.

the blonde pulled away, his lips a strong shade of pink. he looked at the shorter man and panted softly, regaining his breath before attacking his mouth once again. 

the new yorker couldn't help but let out a muffled moan from the back of his throat when his boyfriend pressed their hips together, letting him know of his growing erection.

"you feel that?" he asked as he moved to joe's neck, nibbling ever so slightly and making the other man shiver. "that's your fault." 

joe made some sort of whimper when ben nibbled his ear. he simply melted against british man's touch. 

"you've been teasing me all night," he added in a low voice, a voice which he only used for situations like this, and a voice joe knew very well. "i could've pulled you into the bathroom and fucked you right there."

he chuckled softly. "then why didn't you?" 

ben growled under his breath and left another mark in his neck before throwing joe on the bed and climbing on top of him.

the redhead licked his lips in anticipation and ben kissed him again, more passionately than before, as he grinded down on the other. 

joe moaned, placing his hand on the back of ben's neck to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. 

ben pulled away, only to attack his neck again. he left big marks, ones that wouldn't go away anytime soon.

"you like that?" he asked, pressing his boner against joe's. 

all joe could do was whimper and nod.

ben smirked and got off him. "clothes. off," he commanded, mirroring his partner's actions when he started undressing. once fully naked, he reached for the beside drawer and pulled out some condoms and lube.

he glanced at joe, who looked like he was holding back from touching himself until the other was inside of him. 

before the older man could process it, ben was already pressing against his entrance with his legs over ben's shoulders, and waiting for joe's signal to know he was ready. 

joe, of course, was more than ready. he nodded eagerly and ben didn't wait any longer, sliding into his boyfriend slowly, almost teasing him back for keeping him rock hard all night. 

joe mumbled some words, most of which were nothing but indescribable noises to ben. he could only catch one of them. 

"move..," joe groaned softly, and the blonde complied happily.

he started out slow, speeding up his pace every three or four thrusts, until joe was left a moaning mess.

ben smirked at the sight. his head was tilted back and his mouth wide open, which contrasted his eyes which were closed shut. god, he could stare at him like this forever.

he was pulled out of his thoughts when he spotted joe's fingers wrapping around his cock, to which he growled.

ben yanked his hand away, replacing the other's fingers with his own. based on joe's expression, he could tell this was much better.

the muscular man soon found a pace to match the thrusts, groaning lowly as he got closer to reaching his climax. 

before he could give even a warning, ben found himself coming inside joe, his fluids being restrained by the rubber material.

it wasn't long before the smaller man came two, moaning ben's name and arching his back. 

ben pulled out, panting as much as joe. he discarded the condom and looked for a wet towel to clean then up. once he was done, he flopped onto the bed beside his lover and wrapped his arms around him, planting a soft kiss on his neck. 

"i love you," he heard the other mutter tiredly. 

he hummed softly. "i love you..," he echoed. 

_###_

ben was the first of the two to wake up. he always was. he sat up, careful not to interrupt joe's sleep, and grabbed his phone. 

then an idea popped into his head. he chuckled softly and looked at the man laying beside him, whom he quickly snapped a pthenre of and posted to his account, tagging joe on the caption. 

then joe started to wake up, feeling around for ben's body next to his. "benny," he mumbled, slowly opening his eyes. 

ben smiled, a sparkle of mischief in his eyes. "morning." he leaned down to kiss him, not like last night though. this time it was sweet and slow.

they both turned their heads when joe got a notification. ben smirked and stood. "i'll be right back." he slid on his boxers and walked to the kitchen. it was soon after when he felt a pillow hitting the back of his head. 

"are you crazy? how could you post that?" joe asked loudly, holding his phone up with one hand. 

ben laughed. "joe, calm down, they'll think it's part of the joke." 

joe blinked and soon enough he was laughing too. "you think i don't know that?"

ben raised an eyebrow, not getting why joe was so troubled about the photo. then the american huffed, pointing at the instagram post as if ben hadn't seen it already. as if he hadn't been the one who took a picture of a shirtless joe, full of hickeys and with extremely messy hair.

"you didn't get my good side."

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry you had to read something so bad oof


End file.
